For many years, desk-type work areas were exclusively the top surfaces of desks of various sizes. Only static and, therefore, incapable of modification, facilities, were provided to hold and organize the various items that are essential to effective use of desk-type work surfaces. In the past three decades, this feature of work surface construction has been subjected to substantial changes in an effort to make it more convenient and effective for office use under the changing patterns of modern business activities. In this connection, various types of article holders have been developed to provide accessible storage and organization for articles of many types. An example of this type of development is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,508,300 entitled "Support Bracket For Accessory Beam" issued Apr. 2, 1985. Further examples of this type of development are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,415,091, entitled "Accessories For Movable Partition Systems" issued Nov. 15, 1983, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,542,832, entitled "Storage Accessories For Movable Partition Systems" issued Sep. 24, 1985.
These systems deal with the problem of storage and accessibility of various types of items in systems in which the work surface is one cantilevered from a partition type wall. These systems do not address the problem of organization and temporary storage of articles of various types in a work area not having walls or partitions from which to suspend the article organizing equipment. This type of situation is the one existing in a very large number of offices. Further, the increasing complexity of business activities necessitates rapid access to information and efficiency of its usage.